Une famille tant soit peu compliqué
by Miss0reo
Summary: Sun D. Ashley est une jeune pirate d'environ 17 ans. Elle décida de rejoindre l'équipage pirate d'un Yonkou. Seulement elle cache un térrible secret qui pourrais la bannir de se monde. Comment arrivera-t-elle à le cacher au phénix. Comment survivra-t-elle enferner pendants 6 mois avec une personne qui la hait? Vous le découvrirez Bientôt.
1. Proloque

**Bien le bonjour mes chère lecteurs. Je tiens à vous dire que c'est ma toute première fiction. Je me suis inspirée de beaucoup d'auteur pour me lancer et en écrire une. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. J'accepte tout les commentaire sauf les mauvais. Je veux que vous me disiez si je peux changer certaine passage et si je peux les améliorer.**

* * *

Quelque part dans le nouveau monde, Une jeune fille venait de monter sur un vaisseau pirate. Comment le sait-on ? Grâce au Drapeau accroché au plus haut mat du navire. Bon retournons voir notre jeune fille. La rousse - oui parce qu'elle est rousse - était-t-elle inconsciente ? Elle vient de s'introduire en mode furtif sur le bateau d'un très grand capitaine. Vous vous demandez qui ? Et bien vous le serez plus tard. Notre demoiselle ne se fit voir par personne, en même temps, tous était descendus en ville, pour se réapprovisionner. Elle entra dans une grande salle, il y avait des tables, ça ressemblait à une cantine. Certains pirates la regardèrent puis détournèrent les yeux. Elle parla d'une voix forte et froide :

" - Où est votre Capitaine ?

\- Qu'est-ce que ça peux te foutre! répondit sèchement l'un des hommes.

\- J'aimerais lui parler voilà tous"

Personne ne répondit. Elle continua plus calmement :

" - Je sais que je ne suis pas réputée pour ma gentillesse mais je veux passer un accord avec votre capitaine.

\- Les mecs emmener cette charmante demoiselle le voir, exigea une voix.

\- Toute suite Taïsho! s'exclama l'un des hommes."

L'un des hommes la prit part le bras et l'emmena vers les quartiers des haut gradés de l'équipage. Il toqua à une grande porte, environ deux mètres cinquante sur un mètre vingt. Une voix grave leur fit signe d'entrés. Elle ouvrit la porte calmement et s'engouffra a l'intérieure de la pièce sombre. En face de la tulipe - oui je trouve des surnoms débile je sais - se trouvait un homme, grand fort avec un tatouage sur le torse. Près de lui se trouvait un Bisento. Vous vous demandez c'est quoi le tatouage ? C'est une tête de mort violette agrémentée d'une moustache blanche.

Il avait le regard noir, il parlait sèchement :

" - Que veux-tu Ash ?

\- Je viens vous voir pour vous demander une faveur, expliqua-t-elle gaiement.

\- La quelle jeune fille ? interrogea le grand pirate.

\- Je vous demande avec grâce, de devenir votre fille, répondit-elle. J'aimerais servir sous votre signe avec honneur et respect."

Il resta interdit devant sa demande. Après cinq minutes de silence assez désagréable pour la rousse. Il rit :

" - Je serais ravis d'avoir enfin une fille. Reviens dans deux heures avec toutes tes affaires.

\- Hai! Oyaji ! s'écria-t-elle guillerette. "

Il sourit à ces paroles et la laissa partir.

Après deux heure a préparé ses affaires, la dénommée Ash se faufila sur le bateau, sauf que cette fois elle s'en foutait de se faire voir par l'équipage. Une voix l'interpella :

" - Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ici Démone ?

\- Je me balade, sourit-elle fièrement.

\- Tu as perdu ton équipage ? Ou tu veux la tête d'Oyaji ? Questionna le beau blond.

\- Aucun des deux. Pourquoi voudrais-je la tête de mon propre père ? Bon je te laisse beau blond. "

Elle tira la langue et partie vers la proue pour rejoindre le fameux Oyaji. Elle sauta sur ses jambes et parla avec joie :

" - Oyaji! Je suis de retour.

\- Je l'ai bien vue ma fille, s'exclama-t-il. J'espère juste que tu ne seras pas aussi gamine qu'Ace.

\- Ace... tu veux dire Portgas D. Ace! Oh mon dieu tout le monde le croyais mort. "

Il rigola et entreprit un long monologue :

" - Oui! J'aimerais qu'il rejoigne mon équipage. Mais il refuse toujours. Bref! Je vais maintenant vous expliquer mes enfant la venu de la "Démone" sur le Moby Dick. Ash est maintenant votre sœur. Donc soyez gentils avec elle. Bon je ne vais pas m'attarder sur ce sujet. Marco peux tu l'emmener dans la cabine vide en face de la tienne, et les autres retournez à vos occupations.

\- Bien Oyaji, répliqua l'ananas. Ash suis moi. "

Elle ne dit rien en contre partie et suivit Marco. Il s'arrêta devant une porte avec le numéro dix-sept inscrit sur la porte. Elle entra et déposa ses affaires sur le lit. Les murs étaient blanc sauf un qui était de couleur rouge. Les meubles sont faits de bois de chêne noir. Une porte donnait sur la salle de bain de couleur bleu nuit. Une baignoire était disposé ainsi qu'un meuble de toilette avec une vasque. Elle s'exclama à haute voix :

" - Ouah! C'est magnifique.

\- Ça te plaît vraiment à se que je vois, dit-il d'une voix calme et reposante.

\- Oui c'est...j'en trouve pas les mots, sourit-elle bêtement. J'ai une question, pourquoi y a-t-il le numéro 17 sur la chambre ?

\- Pour rien ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-il frustré. "


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello les amis! Je poste le seuxième chapitre à la suite pour être sur que vous ne vous ennuyez pas. J'épsère que vous aimerez, si je dois chenger ne ceresse qu'un verbe ou reformuler une france dites le moi. Bref bonne lectures**

* * *

Ça fait maintenant six mois que notre jeune rebelle faisait partie des Shirohige Kaizoku. Sa prime avait augmenté de deux cent millions de Berry, ce qui veut dire que maintenant sa tête est mise à prix à sept cent millions de Berry. Elle participe à toutes les batailles, assauts et missions au côté du commandant de la seizième flotte, Izou.

PDV Ashley :

Je me réveillais tranquillement comme chaque matin de puis mon arrivé dans l'équipage. Certain matin était plus difficile avec les blagues tordu d'Ace. Je me levai et pris une serviette pour filer dans la salle de bain. Je pris un bain chaud avant de m'habillai dans le calme. Un short noir assortie a une ceinture jaune et un débardeur blanc suffiront. Je pris ma veste bleu avant de sortir de la chambre et de me dirigeai vers la grande salle pour prendre mon repas. Comme tous les matins je vais à la table des commandants pour parler à Ace, Izou, Marco, Haruta et Joz. J'abordai les commandants :

« - Salut tout le monde! Bien dormis ?  
\- Ouais ! Répondirent les commandants d'une voix monotone.  
\- Marco! On arrive sur la prochaine île dans combien de temps ? Le questionnais-je  
\- Aujourd'hui normalement. On sera sur l'île du clocher, répliqua le blond.  
\- Merci ! Souris-je amusé de voir Ace dans son assiette. »

Je m'assis et dévora mon petit déjeuner et au passage pour en piquer a Ace toujours dans sa crise. Les commandants discutés tranquillement. Comme je suis curieuse j'écoutai d'une oreille discret :

« - On va arriver sur une de ses îles, j'espère qu'ils n'y sont pas, s'exclame Izou.  
\- On verra bien, justifia le phénix. Joz tu pourras allais faire le tour avec Hauruta et Speed. Izou tu iras avec certain de tes hommes chercher des provisions accompagné de Satch. Quant à Ace et moi on va prendre Ash pour aller à la rencontre de Shanks s'il y est.  
\- Hai ! Répondirent les concerner. »

Je pris mes plats et partie en cuisine pour aider Satch. Après environ deux heures passer en cuisine et avoir piqué certaine réserve, je partie sur le pont prendre l'air. Je saluai certain commandant comme Vista, Blenheim et Speed. Je passai devant Oyaji et le salua, il sourit à ma bonne humeurs. Je m'approchai de la rampe du Moby Dick et regarda l'océan. Quand une voix m'interpella :

« - Ash! Tu viens d'entraîner avec moi ? »

Je me retournai et vis Ace avec un sourire de dix kilomètre de long. Je lui souris à mon tour en levant mon pousse en l'air. Il comprit et ce mis en garde.

Le combat commença calmement. Ace lança une attaque :

« -Hiken ! »

Une colonne de feu j'aille de son bras et fonça sur moi. Je l'évitai de justesse. Si c'est sa vraie force, je suis la kaizoku Hime! Il utilisa plusieurs de ses attaques mais aucune ne me touchait. Après trois quart d'heure de combat acharné pour Ace, j'utilisai mon haki de l'armement sur mon bras droit et lui foutu sur l tête. Il cria de douleur :

« - Itaï ! »

Je ris et attendit son jugement - Bah oui faut bien qu'il dise quelque chose-. Il parla avec un peu de mal tellement il était essoufflé :

« - Imouto-chan ! Tu m'énerve. Bat toi avec ta véritable force. Je te vois esquiver chaque attaque de tes adversaires. Mais jamais tu ne les tue, ou tu ne les tape que sur le haut de la tête avec ton haki. »

Je restai silencieuse. Tout l'équipage c'était arrête et nous regardait. Otousan nous regarda puis entrepris de parler :

« - Mon fils que ce passe -t-il ?  
\- Je dis qu'elle n'utilise pas toute sa force. Je ne pense pas qu'elle veuille rester longtemps ici, et que ces notre ennemis.  
\- C'est vrai tu as raison sur un point, répliquai-je. Ce n'est pas ma véritable force. Malheureusement je ne peux pas vous la montrer.  
\- Je veux bien que tu ne puisses pas mais on ne connaît rien de toi. Tu es notre sœur, jamais je ne voudrais qu'on me cache quelque chose. Alors répond. Qui est tu réellement ? grogna Hiken. »

Je soupirai et me justifia froidement :

« - Je m'appelle Sun D. Ashley, enfin c'est le nom de ma mère. Celui de mon père vous le serez bien assez tôt. J'ai 17 ans et je suis née le 3 mars et je viens d'East Blue. Je suis née sur le bateau de mon père près d'une île appelait Dawn. J'y ai rencontré un petit garçon du même âge que moi. On s'entendait super bien. J'ai faille rester sur l'île mais mon père ne voulait pas. Il lui a même laisse son chapeau et moi un bracelet de coquillage. Il m'a promis de le garder jusqu'à ce que l'on se revoie. Je suis dans le nouveau monde depuis mes huit ans environ. J'ai un grand frère de 24 ans. Mon jumeau du nom de Dar fait partie de l'équipage d'Akagami no Shanks. Voilà vous savait des choses sur moi mais mon pouvoir restera secret. " »

Je partie du pont pour rejoindre ma chambre.

PDV Omniscient :

Notre chère rebelle venait de s'enfermais dans sa chambre. Sur le pont le pls personne ne parlait. Shirohige rigola en rajoutant :

« - Cette petite a du tempérament! Elle ferait parfaitement l'affaire pour reprendre le flambeau.

\- Père! Une petite réunion s'impose à son propos, répliqua Marco. »

Marco prévenue tous les commandants de la réunion prévue. Dix minutes, tous était dans une grande salle sombres.

Barbe Blanche parla comme si l'heure était grave :

« - Mes fils ! Si je vous ai réunie maintenant, c'est pour parler d'Ash. C'est vrai que c'est une jeune fille plutôt discrète. Ce qu'elle vient de nous dire n'a surement pas dû être simple. Certains passage de son passé son encore floue, pour nous mais je vous le promets qu'un jour on sera tout-elle. Ace toi qui as vécu à Dawn, sais-tu te qui elle a parlé ?  
\- Euh...hésita Hiken. Je crois que oui.  
\- Je pense savoir qui est son père, interpela le phénix  
\- Parle mon fils, voulu savoir Shirohige  
\- Son père est...  
\- Yameru! Marco tu te la ferme! Hurla une voix derrière la porte. Vous le serez en temps et en heures. Mais si quelqu'un a un problème avec ça qu'il vienne, je l'attends. »

Après plusieurs minutes de silence, Barbe Blanche ré engagea la conversation :

« - Mes enfants ! A ce que j'ai compris, elle ne veut pas en parler. Si c'est ce qu'elle veut vous de devez tous le respecter.  
\- Bien père ! Firent les commandants.  
\- Je vais l'envoyer en mission dans le paradis pour surveiller les chiens fous du Paradis. Marco tu pars demain à Sabondy accompagné d'Izou et sa flotte. Pour les autres, ne vous inquiétez pas pour elle. Son état ne dois pas être grave, enfin je ne le pense pas en tous cas, conclu Barbe Blanche. »

Les Taisho partirent à leur occupations précédente. Seule Marco et Ace était resté sous l'ordre du géant. D'ailleurs celui-ci parla :

« - Ace ! Je peux savoir ce que tu as contre elle ? Depuis son arrivée tu es différent.  
\- Je ne l'aime pas ! Je sais qu'elle nous cache quelque chose. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'elle nous cache qui est son père ? En plus elle dit que l'un de mes hommes, Teach, et un mauvais pirate. Il est un D mais elle dit que ses un faux.  
\- Je ne suis pas d'accord, rouspéta l'ananas. Si elle n'aime pas Teach c'est son choix, on ne va pas l'obligé à l'aimer. En plus de ça elle est très sympa et s'entend avec tout le monde. »

Marco partit sans autorisation. Il partit voir la jeune D. dans sa chambre.

PDV Ashley :

Ça fait maintenant dix minutes qu'il discute sur moi. Je devrais peut-être partir ? Je ne suis qu'un point pour l'équipage. Je préparai un sac et sortie sur le pont. Je me cachai à l'arrière du navire. Je ne vis personne autour de moi. J'utilisai mon fruit du Démon pour me transformer un en Magnifique Dragon Bleu turquoise avec des reflets bleu marine. Je m'envolai au plus vite sur l'île la plus proche.

J'atterrie dans un champ de fleurs.

Je repris ma forme initiale et partie vers le village. Je ne faisais pas attention au marine qui se regroupa autour de moi. L'un deux me prit le bras pour m'emmener vers leur navire. Je n'arrivais même plus à voir ce qu'il y avait autour de moi, sous la pression, tristesse et colère une vague d'Haoshoku no Haki se déversa sur les marines, tous tombèrent à terre sans exception.

Je partie direction le port.

Je reconnu un bateau qui m'était cher, le bateau ou j'ai grandis. Je montai à bord, tous les pirates me saluèrent et me regardèrent avec joie. J'ouvris la porte pour rentrer dans les cabines réservé aux hauts membres de l'équipage.

Au bout du long couloir. Je croisai certain membres de l'équipage. Je croisai ensuite le second, on discuta :

« -Salut Ben ! Comment ça va depuis le temps ?  
\- Moi je vais bien mais ton père… il souffre un peu de ton départ, il n'a pas mangé pendant une semaine quand on a appris la nouvelle. Alors Shirohige et sympa ? Et tu es la seconde de…d'Izou, c'est ça ? Interrogea le dénommé Ben.  
\- Oui ils sont sympas. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a réagi comme ça ? Je lui ai laissé une lettres dans l'un des livres qu'il lit le plus souvent… laisse-moi deviner. Il n'a pas trouvé le mot ?  
\- Non pas à ce que je sache. Tu devrais aller le voir, mais fait attention il est très énervé aujourd'hui, fit le brun.  
\- Merci Ben ! A plus tard, conclu je. »

Je m'avançai vers la grande porte. J'ouvris la porte et fus surprise de voir un Shirohige sur le bateau. Je bégayai surprise :

« - I…Izou ? »

Le surnommé se retourna et fut surpris de me voir.


	3. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous. Désolé pour le retard sur ce chapitre. J'èspère qu'il vous plairas, bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas les reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir.**

* * *

« - Oh ! Ashley ! Salut ça va ?

\- Heu ! Ouais… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Je venais voir Shanks de la part d'Oyaji et toi ?

\- OH ! Heu… Pour boire du Saké de Dawn.

\- Tu en as amener Ash ?

\- Ton préféré Monsieur le pirate. Par contre si tu en veux tu vas devoir m'attraper, dit-elle et se cassant de la pièce.

\- Ashley ! Reviens ici, hurla Shanks en la suivant.

\- Rêve toujours le vieux. C'est pas aujourd'hui que tu m'attraperas.

\- Ben ! Attrape là !

\- Heu… Pourquoi ?

-Attrape là c'est tout. »

Ben attrapa notre petite rebelle par la peau du cou. Comme elle porter une chemise, elle l'enleva et partit en courant sans que personne ne la voie. Ben le remarqua quand Shanks arrive :

« - Merde ! Elle c'est cassé…

\- Ben tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps. C'est une D. aussi futée que n'importe qui, même Ace ne la bat pas, répliqua Akagami. »

Après avoir entendu le nom de son « Frère » Ashley fit demi-tour et colla une droite à Shanks. Elle lui hurla dessus en sans brisée les cordes vocales :

« - Ne parle pas de cette enfoiré. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai dû fuir le bateau.

\- Ash ! Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Tu es partie de ton gré ? Demanda Izou perplexe.

\- Oui ! Ace ne m'aime pas ! Il me déteste même, et puis je suis un poids pour l'équipage. Je pars que tu le veille ou non.

\- Personne ne t'as parler de ta mission ?

\- Quel mission ? Interrogea la pirate

\- Tu devais retourner dans le Paradis, pour suivre un certains chien fous qui remue East-Blue !

\- Mais… personne ne m'en à parler… Que vais je devoir dire si je retourne sur le Moby Dick ?

\- Tu leur juste la vérité ! Dis moi juste que tu ne voulais pas partir éternellement ?

\- Et...bien, je ne sais pas ! Je penser partir le temps que Ace se calme un peu et... qu'il m'oublie. »

Sur ces mots, Izou en resta bouché Bée. Il ne s'y attendais sûrement pas à celle là. Après un long silence il reprit d'entrain la discussion :

« - Je… Pourquoi fait tu ça ? On est une famille Ash, jamais on ne t'abandonneras. Marco et Oyaji encore moins, tu es notre sœur. Maintenant tu reviens sur le bateau.

\- Revenir sur le bateau ? Pensa la rouquine. Je ne sais pas…

\- Je dois parler avec Akagami, je te laisse jusqu'à demain pour savoir si tu viens. Si tu refuse je dirais à Oyaji que tu as fuis…

\- Merci Taisho ! Je vais y réfléchir, conclu la pirate. »

Izou et Shanks partirent dans la cabine du capitaine.

* * *

Ash, alla dans les cuisines pour manger. Le problème c'est que personne ne la laisse entrer habituellement. Et oui ! Tous le monde connais l'infâme D. qu'il ne faut jamais laissé en cuisine, seule.

Elle vida le frigo et moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire. La viande, les fruits, les légumes et même le saké entre posé dans une pièce avait pris un sale coups. La pirate prit quelques vivres et s'enferma dans une cabine. Elle posa ses affaires sur un lit. Elle fouilla dans l'armoire et y trouva des habille pile à sa taille.

Elle alla dans la pièce juxtaposé et se fit coulé un bains. Elle y passa plus d'une demi-heure. Elle fut rappeler à l'ordre par Ben :

« - Ash ! Izou va partir.

\- Ok ! Merci Ben,répondit la pirate.

\- Shanks t'attend dans sa cabine pour ton saké.

\- Ah ! Oui c'est vrai j'avais oublier, rigola la jeune D. »

Elle sortie de la baignoire pour s'habiller. Un jean noir, un top noir et des bottines noir assortie à son chapeau de cow-boy fétiche. Elle se coiffa avec une tresse et sortie pour rejoindre le capitaine.

Elle toqua et entre. Shanks l'attendais devant une table avec deux coupelles devant lui. Elle sourit :

« - Tu m'en veux ?

\- Pourquoi t'en voudrais je ? Je savais que tu allais y aller un jour ou l'autre, répondit le roux avec un grand sourire remplie de fierté.

\- Je ne sais pas, peut être parce que je ne t'ai pas donné de nouvelle pendant trois an ?

\- Tant que tu ai en vie tout va bien pour nous. Ton frère c'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi.

\- Darren ? Nan pas possible ? d'ailleurs il est où ? Questionna la pirate

\- En mission. Est-ce que Shirohige le sais ?

\- Une coupe de Saké ? Tenta-t-elle.

\- Ashley ! Ne change pas de sujet. Répond moi ! s'énerva le roux

\- Nan ! Pas encore, je ne sais pas quand lui dire.

\- Il faudra bien un jour qu'il soit au courant, non ?

\- J'ai pas envie d'en discuter, l'arrête-je. Tu l'as veux t'as coupe de Saké ?

\- Avec joie ! Conclu l'infâme pirate »

Elle sortie une bouteille et servi dans les deux coupes un liquide rose brun. Ils trinquèrent et reposèrent en même tant les coupes sur la table. Shanks souffla de plaisir :

« - Ouah ! Il m'avait manqué ce saké ! Tu l'as ramener d'où ?

\- De la réserve d'Oyajii ! Shihihi ! Rigola la pirate.

\- Tant manque jamais pour faire des connerie ! Répliqua le Yonkou avec un coup sur la tête d'Ash.

\- Itaï ! Shanks ça fait mal, s'offusqua-t-elle. D'ailleurs Izou t'a parlé de quoi ?

\- Un accord contre Kaidou ! Rien de bien confidentiel en soie. On doit le passé dans une semaine à bord du Moby Dick.

\- Attend. Dans une semaine, ça veut dire que tu seras la pour mes 17 ans ?

\- Exactement ! Bon c'est pas que je veux que tu parte mais retourne sur le Moby Dick, c'est ta place maintenant ! Tu ne pourras sûrement plus venir ici sans que Shirohige ne soit en courant. Je te demande une seule chose ! Dis lui, s'exclama le Capitaine des Akagami. »

* * *

Elle ne répliqua pas et partie du bateau ! Elle marcha le long du port jusqu'à arriver près du mini-Moby Dick. Elle monta dessus et se dirigea vers les quartier d'Izou. Elle toqua et attendit qu'on l'invite à entrer.

« - Entre Ashley, fit la voix du commandant

\- Taisho ! Je voulais m'excuser et que je reste sur le bateau. Je me suis rendus compte que ma place était parmi vous.

\- Belle décisions ! s'exclama-t-il. »

Elle repartie tranquillement. Elle alla sur le pont et demande à un des homme de faire part à Izou qu'elle rentrer sur le bateau à patte. Izou en fut surpris et se précipita sur le pont pour entre voir une magnifique forme bleu s'élevait dans les aires. Il pensa tout d'abord à Marco mais il se serais arrêter dire bonjour. Il retourna dans sa cabine et réfléchissant.

Du côté de la forme bleu. Elle venait de s'arrêter sur le Moby Dick.

Elle traversa le pont pour entrer dans la cabine du capitaine.

« - Que veux tu ma fille ? Interrogea le dit capitaine.

\- Je voulais vous parler pour parler de moi justement. Je sais que je n'ai pas toujours tout dévoiler sur moi mais c'est le moment de la faire, répliqua le jeune pirate. »

Barbe Blanche en resta abasourdi. Ashley venait de lui dévoiler toute sa vie, Et elle est chargé en émotions.

Elle prit la direction de sa cabine. Elle se déshabilla pour prendre une douche. Elle s'installa dans le bain chaud et savonneux puis s'endormie.

Elle se réveilla au crépuscule, dans les bras de quelqu'un, dans son lit. « Dans mon lit ? » pensa la rouquine.

La pirate se retourna et vit un homme. La quarantaine, les cheveux blond. Marco. Elle se leva sans le réveiller. S'habille plus confortablement qu'une chemise et sortie sur le ponton.

Ace, s'entraîner avec des hommes. Elle s'assit près de Satch et Vista pour regarder le ténebreux.

« - Alors ! Bien dormi Miss ? Interrogea le cuisinier

\- Appel moi encore miss et je te tue, répliqua la rousse.

\- Mouais...bafoua la tête de banane. Bien dormi avec Marco ?

\- Ah ! Euh… j'en sais rien, murmura la plus jeune. Je me souviens mettre endormi dans mon bain. »

Les deux commandants rirent au éclat, sous le regard interrogateur de Ash.

« -Tu te souviens vraiment de rien ? Répliqua le sabreur »

La concerné hocha la tête négativement.

« -On a essayer de te réveiller mais tu réagissais pas. Alors Marco a décider de t'habiller et après te mettre dans ton lit. On est passés y a une heure et vous étiez trop minions, bouffa le roux à la banane. »

La pirate fit la moue devant ses camarades mort de rirent.


	4. Chapter 3

Ace venait de mettre a terre pas mal de personne. Il reprit son souffle avant t'interrogeais l'ensemble du bateau :

« Qui est le suivant ? Faut que je me défoule ! »

Ash regardais son frère dans l'intention de se battre contre lui. Elle se leva, descendit les escaliers, se mit en face du second commandant et sourit. Elle se mit en garde et lui dit :

« Tu cherches un adversaire à ta hauteur. N'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oh ! Mademoiselle veut montrer à la flotte son talents ? Se moqua la tête enflammé.  
\- Nan~ pas vraiment. Je veux juste te prouver que je suis de votre côté, finit-elle. »

Ils se mirent en garde, attendant le signal de Fossa pour commencer.

« 1! 2 ! 3 ! Combat ! Hurle le quinzième commandant »

Les coups fusèrent mais ne frappèrent que l'air. Aucun n'utiliser son akuma no mi.

Trois heures. Trois heures que les deux se battent. Ils sont à bout de souffle mais ne comptent pas abandonné pour autant. Ils décident au même moment d'utiliser leur fruit. Ace enflamma sont poing tandis que Ash se fit « pousser » une gigantesque paire d'aile et transforma ses jambes en pattes de reptile. Ils se battent jusqu'à la tomber de la nuit. Marco arriva sur le pont pour la garde de nuit. Il hurla sur les deux inconscients :

« Nan ! Mais vous avez pas bientôt fini. Vous vous battez depuis se matin. Vous n'avez rien manger de la journée. Si dans dix minutes vous n'êtes pas dans le réfectoire avec les autres je vais égorge sur place. »

Ils partirent tous les trois dans le réfectoire. Ace et ash parlent de leur combat. Ils semblent s'entendre mieux qu'avant. Ace s'assit an face de Marco et a droite de Satch. La jeune fille partie vers leur père. Elle lui adressa la parole sur un ton enfantin :

« Bonjour Oyaji ! Je voulais savoir quand je devais partir en mission pour le paradis ?  
\- Oh ! Dans une semaine environ. Après la venue du gamin d'Akagami ! Repond-t-il amusé de la pirate. »

Elle partie s'asseoir à sa table après avoir saluer le géant. Elle discuta avec ses camarades avec entrain. Les commandant quant à eux foutait le bordel. Sauf Marco et Izou, l'okama tenait à rester féminine.

Après le repas, tous allèrent sur le pont. La flotte de Satch lava la cuisine avec celle de Kingdyu. Atmos, Kuriel et Rakuyo entrainaient leur équipages. Izou discute avec Speed et Bramenco dans le réfectoire. Haruta Prépare sa flotte pour lur départ de demain avec celle de Blenheim. Namur, Fossa, Vista, Joz, Ace et Marco jouait au carte en compagnie de la rousse.

* * *

Les jours suivant, tout paraissait calme. Aucune attaque. Bramenco, Rakuyo, Speed, Fossa, Atmos, Haruta et Blenheim étaient tous en missions. Namur était avec Jimbei dans l'océan a vérifier que personne n'attaque. Les cinq premiers commandants, passait leur journée en réunion avec Barbe Blanche. Kuriel et Kingduy ne font rien. Ils entraînent certain de leur membres trois ou quatre heures par jours. Izou passait ces journée avec le jeune fille. Elle aime bien coiffer son commandant. C'est le jour de l'anniversaire de la jeune fille. Personne ne le sait. Heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs. Elle partit tôt le matin, vers trois heures, en direction de Sabondy. Elle a laissée un mot au capitaine, disant quelle revient avant l'arrivé d'Akagami.

Elle se posa à deux heure plus tard devant une petite taverne. Elle y entra sans faire de bruit, ne voulant pas réveiller les propriétaire. Elle se posa sur l'un des canapé. Quelques temps après, une femme arriva. Elle fut surprise de voir la jeune fille.

« Asley-chan ! Que fais-tu ici ? Tu viens voir ton parrain ?  
\- Exacte Shakky. T'as pas oublié un truc ? Fit-elle avec une petite moue.  
\- Bonne Anniversaire hime.  
\- Merci ! Mais m'appelle pas comme ça. Tu sais que j'aime pas, j'ai pas à porter ce nom de toute façon. »

Elles discutent jusqu'à l'ouverture du bar. Le fameux parrain arriva. Un grand sourire se forme lorsqu'il voit la jeune fille. Il la prend dans ses bras, en lui souhaitant son anniversaire. Ils discutent ensembles. La jeune fille repartit en leur disant au revoir. Elle se promena dans les rues. Tous les passant la dévisageait. Pourquoi me diriez-vous ? A cause de son tatouage sur la jambe droite. Le magnifique symbole de Barbe Blanche en violet. Elle croisa plusieurs garde qui ne virent aps son tatouage. Heureusement pour elle d'ailleurs. Elle croisa aussi Doma devant la salle d'enchère du grove 1. Elle l'aida a délivrer deux sirènes qui allait être vendu. Elle repartit ensuite vers le Moby Dick pour voir Shanks.

Tous l'équipage était prêt. Ash venait d'arriver elle fit un bref rapport sur les deux sirènes.

* * *

 **PDV Ash :**

A l'heure du repas, Akagami et son équipage arrivèrent. Shanks monta en compagnie de Ben. Il utilisa son haki des rois, qu'il ne maitrisent pas énormément, se qui fit tomber pas mal de monde. Marco, Izou et Speed me regardèrent, attendant que je tombe.

« Quoi ? Fis-je méchamment.  
\- Tu tombes pas ? Dit Speed encore hésitant sur ses mots.  
\- Pouquoi je tomberai ?  
\- Pour rien ! Renchérie mon supérieur blond. »

J'osa les épaules. Je me leva doucement et me posta devant Oyaji. Tous mon équipage me regarde.

« Shanks ! Maitrise ton haki à la fin. Je le maîtrise mieux que toi quand même.  
\- Bonjour à toi aussi Ash ! Sourit-il.

\- Tu me soûles, soufflais-je. Il es où Darren ?  
\- Sur le bateau. »

Je commence à partir vers celui-ci en saluant Ben. Même mon père ne me souhaite pas mon anniversaire…

« Ash ! Attens ! Entendis-je. Bonne Anniversaire Hime.  
\- Merci ! Maintenant tous l'équipage le sait. Et arrête de m'appeler comme ça. J'ai pas à porté se nom.  
\- Officiellement tu dois le porté, souffle-t-il. »

Je crois que je l'ai blessée. Je descendit sur le Red Force. Je vit mon frère discuter avec d'autres membres de l'équipage, dont Yassop. Je lui saute sur le dos.

« Darren ! Bonne Anniversaire mon frère. Salut Yassop.  
\- Salut Hime ! Saluent-ils de vive voix. Bonne Anniversaire à toi aussi. »

Il montèrent en ma compagnie sur le bateau. Marco et Izou m'engueulèrent de faire monter deux ennemis sans permission sur le bateau. Les quatre 'ennemis' comme dit mon commandnat, burent une coupe de Saké avec Oyaji.

Je discutait avec Yassop quand la voix de mon capitaine me coupa.

« Dis moi Ash. Qu'elle est la vérité sur toi ?  
\- Euh... »

Je dois leur répondre ? Tous dévoiler sur ma famille ? Bon c'est mon équipage. Je dois rien leur cacher. Je me leve. Je souffle un coups avant d'entamer mon histoire.

« Je m'appelle Akagami no Ashley. Ma mère est Sun D Maria, Mon père Akagami no Shanks. Darren est mon frère jumeaux. Je viens d'East Blue. Je suis née à Long Town. J'ai vécu sur l'île de Dawn environ cinq ans. Je suis arrivé ici à mes huit ans. Voilà. »

Ils sont tous bouche bée. Shanks rigola.

« Tu vois. C'est pas très compliqué de dire la vérité  
\- Ta gueule Shanks. »

Ils restèrent jusqu'au lendemain. On fit la fête toute la soirée. Darren, Ace et Marco restèrent coller. Il discutait de moi d'ailleurs. Je restait près de Ben, Lucky, Yassop et Joz, pour discutait de tout et de rien. Tous le monde fut bourrer. Sauf moi. Je tiens pas mal l'alcool.

* * *

 **Je suis ultra désolé pour le retard. J'avais plus d'inspiration et en plus mon ordi a buger sur ce chapitre. Je devais réécrire tout et je dois avouer que j'avais méga la flemme. J'essayerai de poster le prochain chapitre en septembre.**


End file.
